


promise me nothing will change

by bbubblegums



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Secrets, Trust, el doesnt have powers obviously, two idiot gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubblegums/pseuds/bbubblegums
Summary: "I can't do it! Nope, I can't!"The thought of keeping any secret hidden from their lover any longer made Max Mayfield feel like a horrible s/o. But they couldn't bear to see her reaction.or: max has some news to tell el hopper.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	promise me nothing will change

"I can't do it! Nope, I can't!" Max Mayfield yelled into Will Byers' pillow, feeling like ants were crawling on their skin.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself, Max. You're one of the bravest people I know! And strongest... definitely strongest."

"Yeah, you've literally almost killed me like... seven times now." His boyfriend laughed from their seat on the floor.

"We could make it an eighth time right now if you want." _I definitely could not kill Mike right now even if I tried. Why am I so anxious? I feel like I'm going to tear up if I think about this for one more second..._

Will could see the change in Max's face as their thoughts had consumed them. "Hey, seriously Max, you got this. El's not going to think any differently of you, you know that."

Max sighed, before falling onto Will's bed, eyes watching his galaxy-like ceiling.

"Of course El wouldn't think _differently_ of me.. I just feel like she would maybe break up with me or something. I mean... she has said herself she only likes girls."

Mike yawned, placing their head on Will's shoulder. "The only person she likes is you, you dummy."

"Mike's right. I don't think El is ever going to break up with you, honestly." They sighed. _I am so in love._

Will sat up. "Okay. Why don't you just tell us what you're going to tell her? Maybe it'll be easier for you."

"Okay... um.... Hi, El.. or.. you guys." 

They groaned. "This isn't working."

Mike and Will stared at Max, waiting for them to go on. "Fine."

"Hi, El. Just wanted to tell you I'm nonbina— No. Ummm... Hi, El, my favorite person ever— no, maybe she'll think something's wrong if I put it like that...." Max rambled on for the next five minutes.

"Or, no... Hi, El. Just thought I should tell you I go by he, they— WILL! This totally isn't working. I quit. Should I just like give her a text or something? Do you think they have memes that will tell your girlfriend you're nonbinary for you?"

Will laughed. "I can't believe you're my best friend. And I can't believe that _THE_ Max Mayfield is overthinking so hard about this." They whined. 

"Do whatever YOU think is best. Do what makes you comfortable! Because this is all about you."

"Now, Mike is only here for a few more hours... so if you could leave...." 

He pushed Max out of the doorway, as they yelled. "Will!"

"I love you! Bye! Go talk to El!" 

—

El Hopper was finally leaving the Sinclair house, after watching Erica for Lucas. As she walked out the front door, she was greeted by Lucas who had just gotten home.

They started laughing at her. "Woah, who dressed you up, Mrs. Potato Head?"

She was confused, until looking down at her hair, that was half curled on one side, and half straight on the other. Little did she know, she still had some blue eyeshadow on that went up to her eyebrows, with very poorly done mascara. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's my twenty-dollars?" She rolled her eyes, putting her hand out for the money she was waiting to be given.

"I don't have it yet," They noticed her face redden. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me, not yet please! I promise I'll give you it all by Sunday."

"Fine. And if you don't, sleep with one eye open, Sinclair. Love you!" She yelled, before running home.

As she walked through the front door, she heard a buzz from the inside of her pocket. And just as she originally thought, it was from her wonderful _girlfriend,_ Max.

_**hey, can we talk?** _  
_**its kinda important** _

El swore she could feel her heart bursting out of her chest. _She's not going to break up with me, is she? No, El, you've been together for a year and a half... I don't think she'd do that... But.. Maybe?_ El's thoughts scared her so much, she hadn't realized she was leaving Max on read for minutes.

_yeah of course!!_  
_is everything ok? do u want me to go there? ily_

_**yeah that would be great**_   
_**i love you**_

The rush of panic in El's mind went away after those three words that gave her headaches and butterflies every time Max used them.

"Will! Can you drive me to Max's house please?" Will smiled, before nodding. He was proud of Max for actually following through.

—

El knocked three times, impatiently waiting for Max to open the door. She bounced her feet, and bit at her fingernails.

"Hey, come in." The door flew open, as El pulled them in for a big hug.

"I came as soon as possible..." They walked into Max's room, walls covered in photos of girls, but, mostly El. "What do you— do we need to talk about?" She gulped.

"Okay... this is kinda hard to say.. so can you like, give me a minute? Maybe?" El nodded, folding her legs criss-cross applesauce.

"Yeah of course, take your time." She whispered, before taking Max's shaky hands in hers. 

"Okay.... so.. I think I'm... nonbinary. No I— I know I'm nonbinary."

"Like Lucas? And Mike?" El wasn't too familiar with the term, but she knew that her bestfriends had used they/them pronouns before, and she was completely welcoming for Max to do the same.

Max smiled. "Yeah, kinda like Lucas and Mike.. but not exactly. This is the part where it gets kinda confusing."

"What?"

"I also go by he too— I mean.. I don't think I'm a boy. I'm not a boy. But I like how 'he' sounds. I like how they both sound after my name, or just talking about me in general," Max frowned.

"And I hope this doesn't change anything between us." El's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Change anything? What do you mean?"

They gulped. "I mean... you like girls, right? You're a lesbian.. you only like girls. If you wanna break up... It's okay. I understand."

El giggled.

"Break up? I only like you, idiot. No, I don't like you, I love you. What you like being called by doesn't change my love for you." _He! They! I love they!_

"I love you so much." And with that, they shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :D  
> jusy wanted to say this is completely inspired by nancy's (elmicahs on twitter) au. and i want everyone thats nonbinary/lgbt that ur so valid! come out when its the right time for U! ok bye!!!!


End file.
